


Gift

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation Books
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Post-Nemesis, book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly has a gift for Jean-Luc





	Gift

Beverly was combing through the computer files, looking for the perfect book to give Jean-Luc.  She could easily download over a million different titles to a PADD and read at her leisure, but she wanted to give him a physical, tangible book. A very specific book, in fact.  She grinned with glee as she found the file she wanted and found the code to enter it into the replicator. 

It was a centuries old book originally, but had been added to and edited throughout the centuries as it turned out to be the most informative book out there for the average person.  It was so popular on Earth, that other species began copying the idea for their own and now creating these books was a huge industry.  Nevertheless, it was the book Beverly always recommended to her patients, and now it was time for Jean-Luc to read it, too.

She wasn’t sure how she wanted to give it to him.  Did she want to hand it to him directly or did she want to wrap it up?  She finally settled for opening the drawer on his side of the bed and slipping the book on top of the PADD with the latest novel he was reading before bed.  That ought to get his attention.

Beverly was on edge throughout dinner.  “Bev, love, are you alright? Feeling better?” Beverly nodded. “I’m fine.”  _Technically_ , _I’m not lying.  I_ am _fine._   After dinner, Jean-Luc offered her a glass of wine and she declined it with a frown, citing her earlier illness as the reason and asked the replicator for a glass of ginger ale instead.

They cuddled on the sofa until Beverly yawned.  “I think I might head to bed and read for a bit. Care to join me?” 

“I think I’ll shower first.”  She turned her head so he wouldn’t see her frown.  She _really_ wanted him to find his present!  She tried to read the latest medical journal while she listened to the shower and she nearly gave up and turned out the light when he finally emerged clad in his sleep shorts.  He slid into bed next to her and leaned over to give her a kiss. “What are you reading?”

“Medical journals.” 

“Don’t you read _anything_  for fun?”

“Sometimes.  But this is the latest journo and Doctor Bashir has an article in it I promised him I would read and send him some feedback.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “You still talk to Bashir?”  She nodded. “He’s a fascinating man.”

“Hmm.”  Jean-Luc reached for the drawer next to his side of the bed and felt a book instead of his PADD. “Bev, I think you left a book in my drawer.”

“Nope, it’s not mine.” 

“Well, it’s not _mine_.  I was reading on my PADD last night.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you see what book it is?  Maybe you forgot you put a book in there?” 

“Alright.”  He pulled out a stark white book with pink and blue writing on the cover. “’ _What to Expect When You’re Expecting’_.  Beverly, I think this is one of your medical books.”  She shook her head. “Nope.”

“But...”  The penny dropped.  “Are we?”  She nodded. “We are.  Just ten weeks along, but everything looks good.  _Papa._ ”  Jean-Luc grinned and put the book to one side and pulled his wife into his arms. “Thank you.”

“For the book or the baby?” 

“Both.” He kissed her.  Reading his new book would just have to wait.


End file.
